


Sensitive Ears

by blustersquall



Series: Fenris x Kestrel Hawke [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf ears are sensitive to sound and touch. Hawke discovers just how sensitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea spawned from “Expressive Elf Ears” [http://blustersquall.tumblr.com/post/114172631219/fenris-x-kestrel-expressive-elf-ears].  
> Less about elf ears being expressive, more just really sensitive. I love the idea of elf ears in Dragon Age moving and being really sensitive to touch and sound.

He woke to the familiar sensation of her body curling into his, her arm draping over his bare waist and her top leg sliding between his. Always, her body was warm and inviting. Soft, smaller than him and pleasant to hold.

A sleepy, nonsensical mumble fell past her lips as stroked the tips of his fingers along her upper arm. She nestled against him sighing and he grazed her forehead with his lips.

Outside he could hear Hightown slowly waking. The drone of the Chantry bells calling the faithful to their prayers. Soft chatter of merchants making their way to their stalls to set up for the day and the occasional sputter of street lamps being extinguished as the night gave way to the dawn.

Only he could hear these things. His ears picked up more than a human's did. She would be able to hear the Chantry bells and perhaps the occasional murmur of a conversation happening outside her estate. Everything else was his to hear.

Fenris' ears twitched involuntarily. It was not a conscious act, it was as automatic as breathing and blinking. He could feel their movement though. His ear touched by strands of his hair and the fabric of the pillows under his head.

His ears never stopped moving, they picked up every little sound and sensation, so sensitive were they.

Beside him, Kestrel snuggled closer. Her lips touched his cheek and her breath was warm against his skin. He turned his head, kissed the bridge of her nose and sighed, his eyes slipping closed. The draw of sleep lingered around him, cradling him within its embrace.

Under the covers, he felt her palm travel the expanse of his chest, wind down over his ribcage and abdomen. His muscles and nerves twitched in response, jumping excitedly against her soft caress. He murmured appreciatively to feel her thigh press against him between his legs. She moved her leg with deliberate slowness, rubbing his sac and starting the build up of excitement in his belly which would inevitably end with him inside her.

Her fingers wound through the trail of hair which led down from his navel. They tangled through coarse stands, the tips of her fingers tickling him. His felt his gut tilt and squirm. She wrapped her hand around his length, already growing hard. She stroked, moving her fingers from the hilt of his member to the tip and down again. Repeating the motion at a wonderful, gradual pace.

Her thumb slipped across the smooth, rounded head of him, his hips bucked and he bit back a hazy moan.

Already she was breathing faster beside him, her breath hot and sticky on his cheek. Her lips curved around the lobe of his ear, the teeth biting, nibbling at his flesh. His breath shuddered from between his lips, his chest contracting in the same way his belly did to the slight shift in how her hand held him.

Her fingers tightened around his girth. She applied pressure and nibbled the cuff of his ear.

Blood screamed through his veins, pooling between his legs and making his cheeks and his ears burn. He rose his hips into her tempting grip, jerking a little when the pad of her thumb flicked across his head. She smeared a pearl of precum along his cock as she teased the tip of her tongue over the outer shell of his ear.

Fenris' ears were his weakness, and he was grateful only Kestrel knew that.

She was the only one who could exploit them, and she did it in the best ways. He never found her affection too much or over amorous. She never bit too hard or focused too much on one point. She nipped the tip of his ear, and nibbled at the cuff. She suckled his ear lobe and kissed the hollow behind it. She knew, without being told, how to excite him.

There was never a set pattern to how she would drive him crazy, only the promise that using her mouth, she would.

That with her hands and her lips and her teeth and her body, she would lull him back into a sated, pleasant sleep after making his body burn and cry out for her.

The lyrium in his skin pulsated, thrummed and throbbed like his cock in her hand, making him hot. He wanted to rip the covers off them both, to bring a premature end to her teasing and have her now. He did no such thing. He was powerless and helpless when she touched him like this. When she teased him and pleasured him and brought him close to bliss, but not quite.

He touched her only with the tips of his fingers, stroking along her back and tracing the dip of her spine one handed. With the other he clung to the sheet. Digging his fingers into the cotton, he prayed he would not tear them again.

Kestrel slid against the mattress moving to kneel over one of his legs. He supported her, one hand on her waist to keep her from toppling. Biting gently down upon the lobe of his ear, she wound her vacant hand down the plain of his chest. Fenris sat up a little, leaning his weight back on his free hand. Her bare breasts and erect nipples brushed his skin.

He dug his fingers into her waist as she cupped his balls, winding her clever fingers around them. He thrust into her hand, a low groan spilling from between his lips. His hand at her waist rose, palming at her breasts. His calloused fingers worked around her nipple, rolling the sweet peak between the lengths of his fingers.

Jerking his hips, she tightened her hold around his length, pausing the regular up-and-down motion. Fenris felt her grin against his cheek.

Kissing the base of his ear, she moved her lips across until she caught his lips. She sat astride him, tracing his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. He opened his mouth on a sigh, eyes closing, drowning in his senses and the sensation of her. Her lips on his, her tongue rough, intense in his mouth. Her kisses left him breathless, swimming and light-headed. This is no different.

Sitting straighter, he pressed his fingers into her flesh and dragged his mouth from hers. He bit her neck, lapping at her skin and kissing the column open-mouthed. He felt her pulse steadily beating against his lips, and suckled at the point. At the juncture where her neck and shoulder met.

Venturing lower, he nibbled her breasts, biting the soft flesh between his teeth making her hiss. He closed his lips around her nipple. At the same time, he stroked her mound, his fingers sliding between her lips becoming slick. Her breath shuddered, and behind her breasts, Fenris could feel the steady beat of her heart growing faster.

Rising his fingers up inside her, he pressed, knowing her body now as well as his own. Her hips jerked in response to his touch. Kestrel mewled, and gripped his hips, digging her fingers into his hip bones. Her breath burnt his ear, growing more ragged the more he teased. She rocked against his hand, her teeth closed around the cuff of his ear.

"Fenris--"

His name, broken and shaking with pleasure was the first thing she had said that day, and the knowledge of that made him smile against her breasts.

He trailed his lips up her skin, kissing her shoulder and neck until he reached her mouth. Her eyes were still sleep weighted, her smile drowsy, but she was alert. Almost shimmering under her eagerness to please him and be pleased.

She whined when he withdrew his fingers from inside her. His laughter rumbled in his chest. Lifting his fingers to his mouth, he held her gaze, licking them clean and noticing the clear spark of lust ignite within her eyes.

He lay back in the pillows, grasping his length in one hand and her hip in the other.

With her positioned above him, he watched Kestrel sink down onto his length, her body enveloping him in its heat. A sensation as delicious as the noises she made. Sharp little gasps of excitement and a trembling sigh when he was inside her up to the hilt.

Taking hold of her hips, he grit his teeth when she began to move, rotating and grinding against him at a painfully lazy pace. She clenched around him, squeezing, tormenting. His cock burned within her, aching for a release he denied himself for now.

She always felt wonderful around him. From their first time to their subsequent encounters which ended with him deep inside her. Warm and wet, intoxicating and intense. Her mana surging through her veins, seeking out and winding around the lyrium embedded in his skin.

Holding tight to her, Fenris guided her, eased her pace to increase little-by-little. She ground against his pelvic bone, creating friction between her thighs. Pleasuring herself with her movements as well as him. Her hands pressed against his abdomen for purchase, the additional pressure making his gut jump and tingle.

He watched her above him, captivated by her body. By the noises and the tiny changes of her expression. How her mouth hung open a little, and the way she arched her head back, allowing her long hair tumble over her shoulders and down until it brushed the base of her spine. He enjoyed the way she curved her body, pushing her chest out, allowing him to watch her breasts move. The irregular jerk of them on her hitched breaths.

He loved her gasp when he took control, stopping her movement to cross his legs between her thighs and thrust into her from below. She bit her lip, stifling her natural noises. She lurched when he drove into her hard and deep, ripping a moan from her throat.

Then she was in control again, pushing and rotating on his hips. Her muscles tightening around his length and tempting him towards his orgasm.

He grappled for her, tracing the flats of his hands and fingers up. He followed the curve of her waist and the ridges of her ribcage, caressing the puckered surface of the scars on her torso. He held her breasts, pressing her nipples into his palms as he squeezed and teased her skin, moaning, grunting and sighing in unison with her.

Kestrel touched herself, teasing her fingers between her lips, stroking and circling at the apex of her thighs. He watched her. Saw how her eyelids fluttered as she brought her own pleasure, how she bit her lips and smiled almost with delirium.

She tightened around him, her movements growing faster, and more frantic. He held her hip to keep her steady and observed as she slid his remaining hand down from her breast and guided him to tease her.

Pushing his fingers into her belly, he nudged at her clit with his thumb. Circling and stroking, Fenris flicked her most sensitive of places. Each motion brought her closer to release, and that in turn pushed him.

Each clench of her muscles had his eyes rolling back into his head. Each drive of her hips had his head pushing back into the pillows and him swallowing his moans as he struggled to breathe.

He felt her body jerk when she came. Kestrel's muscles spasmed around him and she scratched at the skin of his belly with her fingernails, biting her bottom lip so hard he knew it would leave a mark.

Fenris hands snapped to her hips holding her in place.

He chased his own climax with hard, steady drives of his cock into her. Withdrawing almost completely only to pound into her with a terrible, staggering roughness that would leave them both feeling sore later. He groaned on every breath.

Leaned over him, Kestrel positioned her hands on either side of his head. Her lips found his, kissing him. Her breaths, hard and fast matched his own. She shook and trembled in his hands, her muscles tightened around his length. She was as eager for him to come as he was.

The sound of their skin slapping filled her room, punctuated with sharp gasps and guttural moans. Fenris' fingers bruised her skin where he held so tight, his blunt fingernails leaving marks in their wake. He almost wanted to whimper. He was close,  _so close_.

She kissed him, his lips, his throat, nibbling at his Adam's apple where it bobbed on his irregular gasps for air. Then her lips closed around the lobe of his ear. She suckled, teased at his flesh with the tip of her tongue and bit down, hard, with her teeth.

It was enough, the extra jolt he craved to set him toppling over the edge of his climax and falling into bliss.

He kissed her forcefully, smothering his excited shuddering groans with her lips. He assaulted her mouth, his tongue pushing against hers while he fought off the sparks and spots that decorated his vision.

She reciprocated, murmuring and winding her fingers through the tendrils of his hair which were sweat soaked and sticking to his forehead. His body was illuminated by the fierce blue of the marks in his skin, a reaction that dwindled as quickly as it had appeared, leaving his body aching with its residual heat.

Sliding off of him and onto her side, Kestrel nuzzled his neck and cheek.

Fenris breathed deep, settling his racing heart and inhaling the scent of them. Of her. Of her skin and the smell of her sweat. How it mingled with his.

More tenderly, he kissed her mouth, pushing his hand back through raven black tangles, clearing them off her flushed cheeks. He held her close to him, wrapping her up in his arms and legs, protecting her from the cold.

He was desperate to keep her, to cling to her and keep her for himself for a little longer. To have her here, where she was not the Champion of Kirkwall and was simply Kestrel.

 _His_  Kestrel.

Just as he was hers

He was pleased to see she had a similar idea. She pulled the blankets up around them, cocooning them away from the cold Kirkwall morning and acting as a barrier from the world outside.

Here, in her room, they were safe. This was their haven and no one could disturb them or take it away until they were ready.

And Fenris wasn't ready to let her go just yet. In a hour or two, perhaps he would relinquish his hold and they would begin the day all over again. But not yet.


End file.
